heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Redemption/Gallery
Gallery Images Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|A weak and injured Iago kicking Jafar's lamp into the molten magma, causing Jafar to electrocute, then explode into nothingness. Discord.jpg|Discord redeemed himself when giving Twilight the medallion, the last and final key she needed to defeat Tirek Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7743.jpg|Diego turning against Soto and taking Manny's side. unmasked3.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's Redemption before his death Antz-disneyscreencaps com-8462.jpg|Colonel Cutter rebelling against General Mandible to help Z and the others. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7116.jpg|Buck, learning his idol's Rico's betrayal, heads back to save Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace from Slim's goons. Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg|Tank rebelling against Brad for betraying him, and then slingshotting him into the X-Games blimps flying overhead. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8139.jpg|Audrey, Vinny, Packard, Cookie and Mole, abandon Rourke to join Milo's side. Reformed Bart & Eddie.png|Bart and Eddie reformed, having enough of Troy's abuse. Megamind-disneyscreencaps com-9020.jpg|Megamind arriving to save Roxanne and all of Metro City from Tighten. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|General Rogard's redemption upon the Giant sacrificing himself to save Rockwell from the nuke. Ian Hawke convincing Zoe to save Dave from falling off a fallen log.jpg|A fully redeemed Ian Hawke convincing Zoe to save Dave from falling off a log. Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10007.jpg|Felipe and his Scarlet Macaw tribe joining the Spixes to stop the loggers. Judge Peckinpah's redemption.jpg|Judge Peckinpah's redemption while beginning to feel guilty for not listening to Red when realizing that Leonard and the minion pigs took out their Bird Village and stole their eggs and that Red was right about them. Vlcshot-2016-09-30-11h16m08s045.png|Captain Klegghorn's redemption to help the Mighty Ducks stop Dragaunus from stealing the codes. IMG_7491.PNG|Hope and Ben Jennings' redemption to accept that medical care is part of the Lord's will and decide to do the right thing for their children after being inspired by Lois Griffin's speech Nasonex Bee's stare.PNG|Nasonex Bee's redemption of his girlfriend's congestion and all of the seasonal nasal allergy symptoms. Tempest Shadow dives toward the Storm King MLPTM.png|Tempest Shawdow redeems and sacrifices herself to destroy the Storm King 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_07716.png|Cardin Winchester regretting his evil ways and redeeming himself after being saved by Jaune Arc. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6106.jpg|Shira redeemed herself to prevent Gutt from reaching the gang. Screenshot 20181206-145614.jpg|The Fake PowerPuff Girls redeeming themselves by freeing the real Girls and telling Profesor Utonium to get out before it's too late. Helga_reunited_with_Arnold.png|Helga redeeming herself to reunite with Arnold and help him find his parents. The_Bird_saves_Flik_from_Hopper.jpg|The Bird redeems to defend Flik from getting killed by Hopper. File:Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|King Harold redeems by sacrificing himself to save Shrek from Fairy Godmother's wrath. Knock Out (I'm now on your side).png|Knock Out redeems himeself by knocking Starscream unconscious for being on the side of Team Prime. Trey (Soldiers, take Charlemagne away.).jpg|Commander Trey redeems by arresting Commandant Marshall Charlemagne. the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8467.jpg|Blag redeems, betraying Kazar, to tired to turn predators into pray and help Samson to defeat his former boss emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8294.jpg|Kronk redeems, betraying Yzma after she insulting him. Pacifica_pulls_the_switch_redeeming_herself.png|Pacifica Northwest redeems herself by allowing the common folk to come into her mansion. Anastasia_Tremaine_Standing_up_against_her_mother.png|Anastasia Tremaine standing up against her mother. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show.jpg|The Cul-de-sac kids redeeming, and against Eddy's brother for saving Eddy. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-9394.jpg|John Silver saving Jim Hawkins instead the treasure. Videos Zhuge Liang Gains Victory Over Meng Huo (Romance of The Three Kingdoms 1994)|Meng Huo redeems himself by surrendering to Zhuge Liang gaining victory. Category:Galleries